The Poison Apple
by blueoleandar93
Summary: When Zeke lets himself into the Russo's lair, he forgets that everything in there is not what it seems. Biting into a cursed apple, he falls into a whirlwind of self-doubt, fear, and...love? Three-shot. Rated T for language, rating will raise.
1. The Belly of The Beast

POV: Zeke's

**Author Note: So, I was lying in bed thinking to myself, "Hmm...Everything is Not What it Seems is decent, but come on, BlueOllie, that's not even remotely possible regarding the usual plot. And the sloppy ending? Blue. You should be ashamed of yourself." *smacks self on wrist* So, I wrote a more feasible fic and ate ice cream.**

* * *

><p>I strolled into the Russo Sandwich Bar in determination, backpack hoisted high on my shoulder, and second semester report card in hand. This was the day I would beat Justin at <em>something. <em>I'm tired of it. Year after year after year. I make the cheerleading team, he makes the _basketball _team. I land a lead role in a play, he directs the damn thing. I finally become Salutatorian of my class and guess who's Valedictorian. I know we're friends and all, but at some point his one-upping becomes personal. So without further ado, present me his ass, my foot is ready to kick. Straight A's and a 4.2 GPA.

As I opened the door, Alex called, "Here comes a customer! I'm on break!"

I laughed, "Oh, Alex. You're cute. Where's Justin?"

"In the lair with his monster girlfriend," she said, lifting the tiny brush she was painting her fingernails with and looked up at me from the register, "What? You want an autograph or something?"

I sighed and walked through the kitchen. Alex turned to watch me walk with a smirk and snickered loudly, "Oh, Lord. That's terrible."

I paused, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," she stifled her laughter. I shrugged and knocked on the door of the lair. Willingly, it swung open. Juliet gave me a fanged grin and led me in, "Okay, so Justin and I are arguing about George Orwell. Have you read Animal Farm?"

"Yeah."

"1984?"

"Yeah."

"Metamorphosis?"

I sighed, "That was Franz Kafka."

Justin was rifling through a book of spells, "Told ya, Jules!"

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Juliet pointed to a weathered old man sitting in a chair with a pinched look about him, "We turned Max into George Orwell and he's not changing back."

I snickered, "Justin. How the hell did you do that?"

He looked up and winked, "Magic," and looked back down before I blushed. I hate it when he winks at me. I end up feeling like I look extra gay when he does that. Especially since I was on the cheerleading team. I got called a "spirit fag" in the hallways of Tribeca Prep until I quit. But, hell. At least I traded _spirit __fag_ for _stage queer_ which was my reward for earning the part of Peter Pan in the school play, because, well, girls play that role often. Since I'm so effeminate with my too large eyes, high voice, and thin body, I'm bothered all the time about my sexuality. I'm straight, godammit, I just _look _gay.

I strolled over to Justin, trying not to switch my hips like I'm told I do sometimes, "Why isn't one of your spells working?"

"I dunno!"

"Dude," I turned asked the old Mr. Orwell at the chair, clearly used to seeing the average, everyday crazy shit go down in the Russo household, "What do you want us to do? You're dead. You gotta go."

"I'm forgotten! I must have died a pauper! No one remembers me."

I looked back at Justin, "He wants us to-"

"Quote him!" Justin responded.

"I was gonna say that..." I sucked my teeth, and put the sourpuss attitude away to manage the task at hand, "Can't you though? Quote him in a spell?"

"Yeah. I can create one," Justin thrust out his wand, "Your talent never went under discovered, so leave Max and go back, says Big Brother."

After a pretty bitchin flash of light, Max sat on the chair heaving, "Don't you _ever._ Use me as a guinea pig. Again."

Justin scratched his head, "Sorry, bro."

"This dude was in the military," Max winced, "It's like voluntary prison. Don't. Drop. _The soap_..."

We all shuddered and Max laughed, "Just kidding, it was awesome. I got to play with a rifle."

Justin looked equally horrified and I dropped my backpack a took a seat on the large red couch, "At least he didn't get worked over in some dark alleyway. Try pressing charges for 20th century rape."

"Yeah, you're right," Justin shrugged.

I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl beside me and took a bite, "Of course I'm right-"

"Zeke, no!" Justin, Max, and Juliet screamed.

I swallowed and looked over at Justin, "Huh?"

"Those are charmed!" Justin slapped his forehead.

I blinked and stared at Justin. God, he was cute. He had such strong looking muscles and such dark hair. The way he was looking at me with those suddenly hypnotizing eyes almost made me shudder with sinful delight. Justin asked, "Max, we learned to charm food last week, right? And each fruit in the bowl was different. Right?"

"I had the oranges. I made them grow legs though and they kinda... walked... away..."

"Well, I charmed the bananas to give confidence. But he ate the apple that...Alex!" he hissed and walked out of the room. God, he has a nice ass. I bit my lip and leaned back on the couch moaning, "What's wrong with me?"

"I dunno," Juliet sighed, sitting beside me, taking my hand, "But we'll find out soon. For all we know, Alex charmed them with a regurgitation spell."

"But I feel perfectly- oh, God...hey, Juss."

Justin strolled back in, "Alex charmed them with a regurgitation spell."

I blushed and placed a pillow over my lap casually as my mind went places it should never go with Justin, playing with the tassels.

"I don't feel any different," I lied. I mean, come on. What am I going to say? The apple gave me a Justin loving potion? Hell no. That's awkward as fuck. But not as awkward as the blush I'm getting as evidence just by looking at Justin. That potion must work good.

"You don't wanna toss your cookies?"

I mumbled, "No." I don't wanna sleep with him. I don't wanna sleep with him. I don't wanna sleep with him.

"Are you _sure_? Because magical vomit can last for hours. Think stomach flu hell."

Max laughed, "I charmed myself with that once and-"

"Get out," Justin and Juliet demanded.

"I'm going, I'm going," Max strolled out sorrowfully.

Juliet patted my shoulder sympathetically, "You'll stop throwing up eventually."

"I'm not nauseated!" I exclaimed angrily.

Justin sat on the other side of me, gazing at me with those brown eyes as if I were a science project, "Hmm...then what are you...?"

I pressed harder on my pillow, thanking God that it had another use aside from a minor personal distraction. Aww, man... I pleaded against my will, "Nothing. I swear."

"Are you sure?" Juliet asked.

I looked at her, thankful as hell she spoke, "Yeah, honest."

Justin shrugged, "Maybe Alex charmed us into thinking she actually did something."

"Yeah. That sounds like her," Juliet sighed, "Okay, well, it's almost five. Me and my parents are going to that family reunion in Transylvania in a few minutes. I gotta run."

"Okay," Justin pouted as she stood, "See you."

She kissed his cheek and patted mine, "I'll be back in about two weeks, okay. Don't burn down the place."

Juliet swished out of the room, pink dress billowing around her knees after her. Justin sighed, "And that's why God invented skirts."

I growled, "The dress was tacky and you know it. I mean, pink plaid, Little Miss Wisconsin? Come on."

Justin laughed, "You think I care? As long as she smiles, you know?"

I sighed as he smiled. Adorable. I took off my zip up sweatshirt and tied it around my waist as I stood, "Yeah, well, I have homework."

"Today was the last day of school Zeke," he blinked.

"And dinner! My mom's making hummus."

Justin snickered, "Ah, you're so Jewish."

I bit my lip and hoisted up my backpack, walking toward the door, "Well, see ya-"

"Those assholes!"

I paused and turned, "What?"

Justin walked up and stood centimeters from me, snatching at my rear.

"Hey, now! On the third date buddy!" I backed up.

Justin held up a piece of lined paper that read, **Have a great summer by the public rest rooms, stage queer.**

"The football team probably plastered it to your sweatshirt in the locker room again," Justin sighed.

Those damned football team guys really like pissing me off, writing lies on my back for the world to see. But now, they were right. I felt my eyes fill up with tears and I wiped at my cheeks, storming out of the lair, tearing off the stupid sweatshirt and ran out of the shoppe, collapsing against the wall outside.

Alex laughed as I ran past her, "Nice going, stage queer."

Justin's footsteps and voice rang out, "What'd you say to him?"

"Nothing, God."

"Alex."

"What? I mean he sure was running fast with that...well, thing off his back."

Justin sighed, "What'd you charm that apple with?"

"A regurgitation spell...what?"

"He's not barfing. He says he's fine."

"Oh, well...no harm, no fowl, right?"

"Wrong. He _says_ he's fine, but I don't think so. I will get to the bottom of this," Justin promised.

My mom knocked on my bedroom door lightly, "Honey, your dinner's getting cold."

"I'm not hungry," I replied, laying on my bed and staring at the Galaxy Wars poster on my ceiling.

"Are you sure? I made hummus."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>My mom paused, "Do you want a hug, sweetie? You sound like that'll do you good."<p>

"No. I just...I'm playing chess with myself," I slid a black pawn to meet my white knight and thought of Justin for the sixteenth time since starting the game. He's probably asleep by now, it was around ten at night last time I checked.

"Oh, alright," she chuckled, "Who's winning?"

I let a weak smile rise on my lips, "Well, I'm totally crushing me right now. I'll tell you when it's over."

"Alright, honey. Good night."

My phone buzzed beside me with a text:

...Justin: zeke, u ok? i dunno wat alex did to that apple, but im worried bout u. Txt bak any symptoms.

Oh, of course. Symptoms. Let me see...fever, dizziness, daydreaming of your guy friend having wild, passionate sex with you. I'm not giving you shit, Justin.

...Sent: Me? im fine, Juss, rly im totally fine i'll txt u bak l8r if green tentacles start growin 4om my spine lookin 4 the nether regions of a young lass

...Justin: lol kk, but jic, u kno how dangerous alex's spells can b, so watch out, zekey

...Sent: kk, justey

...Justin: ...u sure everythin's fine, last chance now.

...Sent: yh

...Justin: just makin' sure cuz u look down

...Sent: how u kno how i look?

...Justin: look out ur window nd let me in, dude

I glanced over at my dark window to see him standing by it, wet from the late Spring rain, waving emphatically. Growling, I hopped off of my bed and lifted the windowsill, "It's ten something at night."

"So?" he responded.

I sighed and shook my head, "Be glad my room's on the ground floor."

Justin grinned and ruffled my hair, hoisting up a backpack, "Just let me in, man, this thing is heavy."

I sighed, allowing him to pass by with a sulky face covering my Japanese school girl shoujo face as his shirt rose up when he climbed over. God, would I like to ratatap that. Looking like that, he must be really good in bed... Oh, God Zeke.

"Dude, you ok?" he peered into my eyes after sitting on the sill.

I itched to sit beside him, "I'm fine."

"Aaight," he pulled a large spell book from his backpack along with a notebook labeled: Alex's Mess-ups.

I pointed at the notebook, "Really though? You keep track of 'em?"

"Hopefully she'll learn from them..." he flipped through the notebook and settled on a page, "Here we go. You. Okay, so I asked Alex a bunch of questions about the spell she cast and how she felt at the time. Turns out, she was too busy thinking about her date with Mason that she said the regurgitation spell wrong, so anything could have happened. Similar spells she could have cast by mistake include: a zen spell, a fatigue spell, a competitiveness spell, a suicidal spell, a homicidal spell- that one gets messy- and lastly the stupid ol' Cupid's Arrow spell which we can count out, because it's one of the most detailed, mentally focused things ever created. And Alex is _so _not capable of that. So...you feel like killing people, Zeke?"

I paused, not knowing how to respond to that, "...no."

"We're all friends here, Zeke," he scribbled stuff down.

"Dude, I don't wanna kill anyone!"

"Yourself, perhaps?"

I sighed, tearing my eyes away from his wet shirt that hugged his pecs like a best buddy, "Yes, but I have reason to."

"Why is that?" Justin looked up at me.

I lied, "The Muslims have land and I want it back."

He snickered, "So Jewish. Okay, not homicide, not suicide. You feel like creating a path to dharma?"

I feel like creating a path to the center of your- I shook my head, "Nope."

"Well, the fatigue spell would have you out by now, so they're both gone..."

"What's left?"

"Competitiveness. Wanna play craps? I got a twenty."

"Oh!" I rifled through my pocket and pulled out my report card, "Straight A's and a 4.2 GPA. Beat _that_!"

"Yep, the competitiveness spell," Justin grinned, "and...4.45."

"Dammit!" I hissed.

Justin gloated, "Aww, you're so cute when I'm kicking your ass at stuff."

I gazed into his eyes, hearing him call me cute over and over again, "I what...?"

"I said, you're so cute when-Zeke!"

I found myself perched on his lap, staring at him as if he were a Matissé, "Really? You think I'm cute?"

"That was a figure of speech, dammit! Get off my lap!" he shoved me away.

I collapsed on the floor and gazed up at him longingly. I want him so bad. And it's all spilling out at once like a large, red velvet fountain of love. He had to know, I couldn't hold it in, "Justin! I love you more than air! I want you to marry me! And if you don't wanna, that's fine. I'll be your mistress! I'll be there when Juliet can't. As long as I can see you everyday, my love-" I slammed a hand over my mouth.

Justin paused, "Really?"

"Yeah, so what? I like you. Don't get a big head," I growled gaining control of the red velvet fountain, "Blame the apple. I wasn't even mildly attracted to you until I ate some of that godamn fruity fruit."

"So, it _was_ the Cupid's Arrow spell. I must have been the first person you looked at after taking that bite," Justin surmised.

I begged, kneeling before him and running my hands up his chest, totally loosing it, "Please...help me."

Justin pulled my hands from his chest and placed them in my lap, "There we go. Keep 'em there."

I nodded, "Whatever you say..."

"Now," he flipped through the spell book, "The counter spell. Tsh, tsh, tsh..."

I glanced over his lap and asked, "You find it yet?"

He looked at me, "...no. Patience, young grasshopper."

Our faces were so close. I mean, they've been this close before, but now... I leaned forward and he moved his face aside so my lips connected with his cheek. I grabbed his face and led kisses down his neck, "God, Justin, you're so cute."

"Mmm... a little lower," he moaned gently, "Yeah..."

I sucked gently on the base of his throat feeling a heightened electricity to go on, unbuttoning the top button on his shirt. Then my lips traveled to his soft collarbone while he continued to allow me to touch him. My hands were running up his bare chest in ecstasy to cup his neck in my hands. He glanced into my eyes and I blinked and couldn't help but feel a slight flutter in my heart. I leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips and he pushed me away before our lips could touch more than a whisper.

"Whoa, whoa, woah!" he placed me on the floor and leaned away from me and checked his zipper, "Shit! Zeke, could you just..."

His voice trailed off into the distance as I looked up at him, "Justin...?"

Justin stared at me blankly and blushed after a second, "...I gotta go."

"Was I going too fast?" I grabbed onto his shirt as he stood, "Was it something I did?"

He locked eyes with me, "...no...it was something Alex did. I'm gonna fix you, okay?"

I nodded and collapsed to my knees, "You're right! This is weird!"

Justin touched my hair softly, "Tell me about it."

And with that he melted into the wallpaper.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Oh, no he didn't!

Love, BlueOllie


	2. Enchanting Enchantments & Red Roses Too

POV: Justin

Author Note: **Yes, yes, the POV changes with every chapter. Yes, I like pushing the rating limits. Yes, I wrote this with a gigantic grin on my face. Yes, my language is about as tame as a wildebeest. Deal with it. All warnings aside, no, Wizards ain't mine. If it was, there would be a lot more magic, laughter, and vulgarity (A.K.A.: it would be all around better). Lol, jk. I know, I'm a bitch. Happy reading! :)**

**I less than three ya,**

**BlueOllie**

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and opened them, sitting blankly on my bed. What the...? Okay, let's recap here. Alex cast a <em>perfect <em>Cupid's Arrow spell, my best friend is in love with me, and I don't know how to cure it. I flipped through the book as if it were a simple spell back at his place, but I knew I wouldn't find the counter spell in that new edition. Well... I might, but chances are slim. Checking the Clarence Olde book of spells should do the trick, but even that's a little sketchy. Alex freakin summoned Aros, the freakin greek _god_, son of freakin Aphrodite. This isn't even a spell anymore. This is a curse.

I flopped down on my bed in my rain wetted clothes and snapped my fingers, drying myself. God. Zeke, my best friend since pre-k, is in love with me. And...well, it's not all that bad. I mean he kept it quiet for a while being the gentleman he is, but the way he kissed my neck...whoa. His lips were so soft and warm, but his hands? Eager with a forcefulness as they touched my chest. Hell, it was almost predatorial the way he touched me. So hot, so- Justin! Damn you, you foolish underage wizard! This is a trap! He doesn't _actually _love me. I mean, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Zeke's under a spell. He even said it himself, he wants out. He doesn't want to be in love with me. Ouch.

But, please, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not like... in love with him or anything... it should be obvious, right? I just... really felt like kissing him and I almost did, let's be honest here. He was more dominant than a bull, but I wanted it. I wanted it all. And there's nothing wrong with that at all. That's perfectly normal for a straight, AP level boy of seventeen. I slapped my forehead, "Fuck, Russo, you really did it _this_ time. Thinking of someone under a Cupid's Arrow spell_ that way_? Brilliant. Wait till it wears off and you're stuck feeling stupid...wait!"

It wears off! I sprang up and ran down the stairs and out of the flat, rushing down _those _stairs into the dark Sandwich Shoppe. I lifted my wand out of my back pocket, "It's dark, but in spite, please give me sight." My eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly as a cat's and I stealthily snuck into the lair. Once there, I clicked on the light beside the door and rushed to the shelves, leafing through books to find the Clarence Olde Book of Spells and pulled it out of the shelf in relief.

"Oh, thank Heaven," I sighed and collapsed into a chair with the book, scanning the index and flipping to the page.

CUPID'S ARROW: Three waves of a wand and repeat "_Enchanting enchantments and red roses too, the charmer's sweet charming will become one with you_."

GIVES COMPLETE AND TOTAL DEVOTION WITHOUT REASON. THE CURSED ONE IS COMPLETELY AWARE OF HIS/HER SUDDEN ATTRACTION TO THE FIRST PERSON HE/SHE SAW AND WILL LOSE THE ABILITY TO SUPRESS AT THE SEVENTH HEAVENLY HOUR, SIGNALING THE SPELL HAS MATURED. AFTER THREE MIDNIGHTS, THE SPELL WILL END AND THE CURSED ONE WILL BE CONSCIOUS OF THOSE DAYS UNLESS CHARMED OTHERWISE.

I nodded. Great, so it wears off. But, is there a counter spell? I read the spell summary again. Nope. How about saying the spell backwards, that usually works? I shrugged, s'worth a try.

I concentrated on Zeke's room and appeared beside his bed. It was dark as it could be with the moonlight streaming in through his curtains, shadowing his sleeping form and lighting his tear stained cheeks. I pushed some hair out of his face, "Don't worry...it'll be over soon." my hand slid down to his shoulder and I kissed his soft nose. It was as smooth as butter. I couldn't stop. I kissed his forehead and his chin and his neck three times each before pulling myself away from him, tears springing to my eyes. Fuck. I can't do this now. How about I... prolong the spell to it's second day? Yeah. My shoulders fell in realization. What, so I can _really _fall for him? Silly, Justin. I stood and said, "You with one become will charming sweet charmer's the, too roses red and enchantments enchanting."

Zeke moaned in his sleep quickly and his eyes scrunched tightly closed. Then, seemingly enthralled in sexual rapture, he began panting heavily and curtly. "Justin..." he whispered.

Shit. I just made him even more attracted to me. He's having a freakin sex dream about me! Could this get any fucking worse? He opened his eyes. I should have knocked on wood. Zeke leaned up and asked in his raspy morning voice, "Justin, what're you doing here, man?"

"Tried the counter curse."

His hand linked through mine, "Come here."

"What-whoa!"

Zeke pulled me on top of him and gazed into my eyes, "I'm yours, Justin! Yours!"

I blushed and looked away, "Oh..."

"Look at me."

"No," I begged.

"Why not?"

I sighed angrily and looked at him, "Because..."

Zeke grew bashful when our eyes met and it was beyond cute. He blinked steadily and bit his lip. Oh, God. I couldn't help it! I had to! Wait-no, I don't. I have control over myself. Really, I do. He pulled my face down to his and our lips met in a soft, melodious kiss. I felt such release, such freedom. Our kiss was everything I thought it would be. Sweet and tender; we're best friends. Lusty and slightly harried; we obviously can't be together, it's taboo. So, we're taking it all out on each other now. He tasted of peppermint gum. Zeke paused the kiss to lift his tee shirt over his head and jumped back in. So, I touched him. All over the place, really. I wanted nothing more than to... God. Our tougnes brushed against each other and this shock went up my body. I attacked his neck with kisses and felt him moan as I did so. He sounded as seductive as a siren. Oh, Zeke. I need you.

I ran my hands down his thin back and waist to notice he was almost as delicate as a woman, but there was something different about him- this extra dash of rough, masculine seductivity that took being with him to a whole 'nother level.

Then, he took me in a single motion: flipping on top of me. What? That's my spot, dude, I'm the...guy. It was totally unidentifiable. Why was he seducing me like that? Why was he dominating me so well? Why was I succumbing to whatever he wanted as easily as he would have liked? I dunno. I just wanted him to take me. All of me. Right now. I looked into his eyes to ask if he was strapped and roared in shock, jumping back, "Holy, fuck!"

His irises were a pure, bright pink. Zeke stroked my face, "Justin, what's wrong? Is it because I'm a guy? Or-or because we're best friends? I... Justin?"

"You've got Greek god in you," I breathed.

"You're so sweet," he confessed airily.

"No, really. Your eyes. They tell me what you god you have in you. Pink is Aros. The god of love."

Zeke's smile broadened, "Oh, Juss."

"Zeke, I'm not flattering you. Honest. This spell is powerful. You're under the control of a god. Who knows what he'll use you to do? This is out of my hands."

"Kiss me, and we'll talk about it later," Zeke leaned down and encased my lips in a passionate embrace. He felt so good. He kissed so well. His lips forced my eyes to slide closed and my hands into his hair as his agile ones ran down my stomach. I moaned. Yeah, do it. Please. He had so much power over me. I loved it. A moan slipped from my lips again and reality hit me in the face. Earth to Justin! Freakin' Aros wants your virtue and he's using your best friend- whom you're currently just pals with, by the way- to get it! Zeke's probably trying so hard to get out. To tell me he's still there. Because this thing kissing me, isn't Zeke. Now, if I was kissing _Zeke_... Well. I wouldn't be. Ever. We're just friends. I should be thinking of kissing Juliet. That girl I'm dating. Not Zeke. My lifelong best buddy. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I ended our decade long kiss and backed off, disappearing into the darkness. Once again I had taken advantage of him, except this time it was serious. I pulled a chewed piece of gum out of my mouth that wasn't mine and felt the warmth of him against my fingertips. So, he was chewing gum. Gross.

I lifted it and paused, about to throw it out. But I didn't. I stuck it back in my mouth, praying that some of his saliva survived the sliding of our writhing tongues as long as we kissed. Great. I was taken by Aros. I had fallen for someone whom within three more days won't love me back. I glanced at the clock at my bedside and watched, as 11:59 pm quickly became 12:00 am. Make that two more days.

* * *

><p>Author Note: <strong>*fans self* Whoo, that was hot. Chapter three ends the threeshot! Check it out next week, my little duckies!<strong>

**-BlueOllie**


	3. A Famine Where Abundance Lies

POV: Zeke

**Author note: SORRY FOR THE HIATUS SORRY SORRY SORRY HAVE SOME CUPCAKES!**

**Author note pt 2: Whoops! Since Zeke's name is, well, Zeke, many would assume his full name is Ezekiel. Now, Ezekiel is a cool name. A fly name. A swag-a-liciouly Jewish/Mormon name. And there's nothing wrong with that. Unless, of course Zeke is short for Zachary. Uh oh. Since I know virtually nothing about Zeke from the show, I considered his name a gold mine. Only to do some too little, too late research to find out his name is Zach. Not Jewish in the slightest. Shit. *burns manuscript along with hopes and dreams* But, I like Jew Zeke, so I now pronounce them Zeke and Jew until I tire of their nonexistent affiliation. That's what Fanfic is for.**

**Always nuttier than twenve Snicker's bars,**

**BlueOllie**

* * *

><p>I awoke, my head feeling crowded. I yawned and stretched, arching my back like a feral lynx while I blinked awake. Hmm. That's weird. I blinked again. Huh. Everything has this airy pink tint to it. Even the hands I keep waving in front of my face.<p>

_Don't worry, you'll get used to it... _a voice whispered to me.

I glanced behind me and saw nothing but my headboard. I took a look around and found myself alone.

"Who said that?" I asked.

_Aros, my love. I am a part of you now, well, after you swallowed me...which wasn't half bad. I like your throat very much, little boy._

"You mean, Aros the god?" I gasped, clutching my head.

_Yes, dearie, yes indeed. Why, take a peek in your mirror if you don't believe me._

My neck was forcibly craned toward the mirror by my desk against my will.

_And soon you'll see your melt-worthy chocolate eyes are my shade now._

I rose and rushed to the mirror, noticing my tousled copper hair, equally copper five o'clock shadow, and obnoxiously cute rosy cheeks. Then I looked into my own eyes to see their lovely shade of magenta. I asked Aros, "So, will this go away? Because my mom's gonna kill me when she sees me with pink eyes."

_Not until I let you go. Which-of course- I won't until you give me what I want. You'll be my sexy little boy toy until I tire of my use for you._

"For a Greek god, you're one horny son of a bitch, aren't ya?"

_The horniest...and you're all mine. But first, I need you to fetch my bride. The ever lovely Psyche._

"Um, okay. Where can I find this Psyche chick?"

_Within your friend with the magic wand. My Psyche has him. She has for years. You see, it was fated to be after his great grandfather Thebus Gerald Russo sold his grandson's first born for the undying power of Psyche. And the boy, Justin I hear his name is, will become fully hers by his eighteenth birthday. So, when his sister cast that spell on you with the apple, I decided that I would use you to get close to him and stop Psyche. So, I had undone the Cupid's Arrow spell that was upon you and inhabited you in its stead. I have two midnights to rescue your friend from my bride. For she has taken many a man's soul, but the soul of a wizard... may give her more power than she's ever had. Enough to give the Greek gods the audacity to rise once more and take control of all humans._

"Holy shit."

_"Holy shit" is right. Now, that's where you come in my lovely turtle dove..._

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>I strolled into the Russo Sandwich Shoppe, silver rimmed shades hiding my neon irises along with a yellow v neck that Aros said looked positively sexy on me. Mrs. Russo spotted me from the counter, "Oh, hello, Zeke. Don't you look nice today. Who's that for?"<p>

"No one in particular, Mrs. Russo. The sweet summer air brought out this feeling of... self indulgence, if you will," I met her at the counter and held a hand out for her to take and kissed it lightly as she did, "A jante, madame."

Mrs. Russo popped her gum and giggled, "Oh, what a lucky boy your true love will be."

I sighed, "I'm straight."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow, "You know you can be honest with me, honey. I tried to tell Justin when he was younger, but-"

"Mom!" Justin warned as he strode in from behind the kitchen door, pausing, "... Zeke?"

"Hey, buddy," I wasn't emberassed in the slightest, but my cheeks flushed. Aros whispered.

_Justin likes your blush, this is gonna kill him_...

Justin gulped, "You know what, Zeke, we need to talk."

_Told you..._

"About what?" I asked.

"About yesterday."

"Ah," I nodded as he started up the winding black stairs and nodded to Mrs. Russo before following him. The whole way, he remained quiet and unlocked his door in silence, striding all the way to his room. As I followed him in there, he sat on his bed and raised his wand, the door shutting closed behind me.

His eyes remained shadowed by his Yankees cap as his eyes fell to his folded hands that were placed gently in midair by his elbows that dug into his kneecaps, "Zeke, take a seat."

I scooched up a chair to him sitting patiently, "Alright."

"Yesterday...when we kissed...I didn't mean to."

"We kissed?" I asked, clearly not remembering kissing Justin in the way his red ears tell me I did.

Justin paused, "You don't remember?"

"...no..."

_Guilty..._

I growled.

_What? I've never been with a wizard before..._

"Justin. I believe you. I'm sure we kissed," I ran my hand up his arm, "We can do it again if you like..."

"No! No," Justin pushed my hand away.

"Why not? I can tell you liked it..."

Justin sighed, "God, just forget it-"

"You ever wondered why your eyes are hazel while everyone else in your family's are clearly brown?" I blurted, not being able to hold up the any further.

"...once or twice. Why?"

I took off my glasses, "Mine are pink, because Aros, the Greek God is inhabiting me. Yours are hazel because, well..."

"Are you saying Psyche is inhabiting me? That's total bullshit," Justin laughed.

"Well, she is. So says her consort, Aros," I said and a manlier voice overtook me as Aros greeted him, "_Hello_."

Justin jumped back, "Whoa... I'm possessed?"

"_Not fully. The change will occur on your eighteenth birthday."_

"Well, that's in a week! How do I get rid of her? A god should _not_ have a wizard's soul. How do I get her out."

"_One of three ways. The first being...well, the loss of your virginity. A god cannot touch which is tainted. The second being, finding your immortal ancestor whom put you in this mess, and the third is cursing yourself with the Cupid's Arrow spell, I will push her out. Seeing as I would have full power over you while she only has some._"

"Sweet. Well, since my virginity doesn't seem to be going anywhere and my immortal ancestor could very well be in another dimension... I'll get the apple."

"_Well...I could..._"

Justin said flatly, "I'm getting the apple."

"_Are you kidding me? I could have sex with you in under thirty seconds. Now I have to work for it."_

"Aros..." Justin warned.

"_Fine, fine. I'll just leave Zeke so I can possess you."_

A large weight was lifted from me and I felt fully in control of myself again as everything shifted to the right colour. Justin smiled, clapping me on the back, "Thank God you're back, man."

He laughed and hugged me, stroking my hair, "I was probably only attracted to you because the Psyche in me saw the Aros in you. And now that it's gone, I feel perfectly normal."

I looked at him, feeling nothing as our noses touched, "Thank Lord. I thought I was gay."

Justin laughed joyously, "Me too. I feel nothing now, nothing. It's amazing. If we were to kiss, I'd feel nothing. Like it should be. Come on, lay it on me."

"Really?" I snickered.

"Yeah, do it!" he laughed.

I turned my head a bit and our lips touched awkwardly. Our eyes were wide open and it was just a mess. We broke out laughing, wiping our lips and pushing the other away. Who knew a gay kiss between two straight guys would feel so... awkward?

"Dude, we're back!" I exclaimed.

"Indeed," Justin grinned, "Now who should I look at when I take the potion?"

"Where's Jessica Simpson when you need her?"

Justin nodded, "I _could _conjure her up..."

"Then do it!"

"No...I don't wanna mess with an international pop star..."

"Then who? We need to get Psyche out of you _fast_."

"...this may sound dumb," Justin paused, "But, you know what? The smartest thing would be to look at you. You're not attracted to me in the slightest and you _know _it's just a spell. It'll be over before we know it."

I blinked, "Um...okay. Just don't rape me, alright?"

"No promises, dude," he poked my chest and left his room. I sat on his bed, looking at my fingernails, humming a tune. Yeah. This will _not _backfire. I will make sure of it. I mean, I'm straight! We kissed and it had the same sexual prowess as kissing a duck would have. Nothing at all. Just remember that, Zeke. Nothing. Ducks.

Justin slipped back in the room, "I told mom we are studying for the SAT 2s and she said I could have the day off."

"Great," I nodded, not all there, worrying like hell what'll happen when he bites that apple.

Justin took out the apple and locked the door behind him, "I'm sorry in advance."

I winced as he took a bite and stared into my eyes. He crunched the apple, "Nothing."

"You have to swallow it, dude," I sighed, holding his gaze. Justin obliged, eyes locked on mine. Then he paused, his eyes softening. Then he blushed, "Oh... it's working."

I nodded, seeing no noticable change in him, "You okay?"

"...y...yeah," he looked away from me, "I never wanna think about you like this ever again."

"What are you thinking?"

Justin blushed, "Nothing...oh, God, Zeke."

"I remember that feeling. Just ignore it."

Justin hissed, cutting me an angry glance, "I'm _trying_."

I smiled, deciding to mess with his discomfort, "This is killing you, isn't it?"

Justin nodded. I laughed aloud, "I have a feeling that I could have lots of fun with this; but because we're best friends, I won't provoke a beating."

Justin glared at me and turned toward his window, holding himself in anger. The knuckles of his fingers were turning alabaster in tense energy and I couldn't help but feel responsible. This is all my fault. It was me who ate the apple. It was me who trusted anything in the Russo lair to be normal (other than the chairs and in some areas of the room, the oxygen).

Then again, this whole Psyche/Aros thing was predetermined years before either of us were born. Great Great Grandpa Russo set Justin's fate in stone before Mr. Russo was even a thought. Apparently this sort of stuff happens when someone is drunk with power.

I shrugged and folded my arms, "Just think, man, this could be tons worse. This is actually great in comparison to what could have happened if I didn't swoop in and save the day with my 'Muggle Man' skills and eat food in a magical lair. I'm right, right? Right? Please say something."

He turned, irises a bright pink, "I can't say anything right now. Lord knows what I'll say!"

"You're talking right now," I said with a smug grin on my face, "And you're sounding completely calm." Yeah, right, calm. More like the calm before the storm. Those rose colored eyes were darkening by the second, cutting forced glare upon forced glare at me and it was kind of frightening me. I don't know what is going through his mind right now, but if it's similar to the dream I had last night then...I deserve every one of those hateful glares. Heck, maybe even more hateful glares. It's so totally worth the anger. I walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder in reassurance, "Relax, let Aros do his thang. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. He's a Greek god for Pete's sake!"

Justin pushed my hand off quickly, "Don't do that!"

I raised my palms defensively, "I apologize!"

"God, are my eyes red yet?" Justin fretted, running up to the mirror on his dresser.

"No, calm down. They're still pink," I sighed, trying hard not to worry for his well being, "Wait. My eyes were pink. Aren't yours supposed to be the same color as mine if the same god was inhabiting you?"

Justin turned to me, eyes on the floor as his fingers played together in anxiety, "No. Since I have wizard blood, every magical whisper hits me tenfold. The problem is...Aros might get to comfortable - get drunk with power - and decide to keep me for himself after winning the battle with Psyche. If that happens, Valentine's Day will be every day. It's like...France from Axis Powers Hetalia running the world. Or worse, the nine universes. God, you're hot. Really, Zeke, it's driving me mad!"

I paused, regretting the emberassed blush forming around my neck, "Is it alright if I swear?"

Justin waved his hand, "Go for it."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang, that's bad."

Justin laughed and slammed his hand against his face, "Jesus Christ! I am totally laughing for all the wrong reasons right now."

"Okay, I'm fine with that," I shrugged.

"Have you ever cosplayed?" Justin asked, "Because you would be totally sexy in a Sailor Saturn outfit...God damnit!"

"I'm not okay with that," I hissed, folding my arms across my chest and responding with an angry glare his way, "I know you're being inhabited by a god, but seriously. He's only a demi-god. You don't have to act like him."

Justin laughed and corrected me, "Aros is _not _a demi-god. He's a pureblood, not a halfling. Are you saying you have a problem with halflings? Because I may be half wizard, but I'm all man - dammit!"

"Of course not. I'm a muggle. I mean...I'm human...I mean, it's not like you're not human! I'm not at all questioning your humanity! Please don't take that the wrong way...you are human though, right?"

"Well, duh. I'm just as human as you and my mom. I just have...abilities," Justin shrugged, pulling his wand from his back pocket and grinning, "Like this." Justin whispered something under his breath and raised his wand, a large billowing smoke dragon erupted from the magical impliment. It was breathtaking. I have always admired his magic, but seeing as he rarely uses it, I got the idea that he hates his powers. He's the most normal wizard I have ever met. This sudden act of magic (especially an act of such power and prestige) was completely out of character. But, as out of character as it was, I was still impressed. Obviously that was his goal. To impress me. I'm sure he didn't mean it.

I raised a hand, "Justin, you don't have to impress me. I know you hate using your magic...even if it is the coolest thing I have ever seen in the whole compilation of my existance! Is that the dragon from the Fire Lords Saga Trilogy?"

"Why yes, Zachary. It is," he smiled smugly, "I can make it dance the Caramelldansen too."

"You're _lying_!" I said excitedly as the dragon brought its tiny arms to it's forehead like cats ears and it shaked it's hips to the tune of the high pitched auto-tuned Japanese pop song that every nerd on this planet knows and worships to high heaven.

That was the COOLEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! The dragon from the Fire Lords Saga Trilogy was doing the Caramelldansen. Oh, my Lord. I can die happy. But...Justin. He must be loving this. Look at that shit eating grin on his face. He thinks that I'm impressed...damn. I am...but...shit.

"Justin, stop trying to show off. You know your magic doesn't faze me."

Justin laughed, "It totally does."

"...okay, maybe it does. But stop this! Really! Let's just wait it out!"

Justin dissapeared and popped back in to view right before me, eyes a brilliant scarlet as he shouted, "You will love me, Zachary Beakerman! You WILL!" His brows furrowed and he walked closer quickly, dropping his wand and pulling me into a passionate kiss. Ducks, Zeke. Think about ducks. You feel nothing because he kisses...like...a duck... Well, he definetly didn't kiss me like _this_ a minute ago. There was so much passion, and lust, and sensuality in this one kiss. It lasted a lifetime. My hands slid slowly up his sturdy chest as he embraced me with safe, strong arms. His touch was extreme, and familiar. His kiss was intense, and new. This feeling was like no other. When we kissed, it was with a love, and a passion, and a truth that's been hiding for ages. No tricks. He might be under a spell, but I was not. His affection shouldn't faze me, because it had no reason to other than...it did. I moaned underneath him as he our tounges touched soflty and his arms grew tighter around me. I feel so protected, so loved, that I could die. Please, let this spell never end.

Suddenly, Justin pushed me back, his eyes a deeper brown than they've ever been. Alex's shade. "Dude! What the hell?" he gasped, lips red and bruised from our kiss. I don't know why I felt like I was dying, or why my cheeks were hot with emberassment. I don't know why my breath was coming in gasps and my eyes were filling up with water. I blinked and felt a salty tear caress my cheek before falling from my face and hitting the floor. I wanted nothing more than to dissapear. Justin was not only _not_ in love with me, but he was disgusted that I kissed him while under a spell, I know it.

"Zeke..." Justin started hesitantly, hands on my shoulders, "It's over. I'll overlook it. I swear. It didn't even happen. What kiss?"

The tears were flowing more quickly and I shoved a hand to my mouth as a shaky breath escaped my lips. No, Justin. Don't overlook it! Love me like you did. Like no one ever did. I feel so helpless without it, Justin. How could you do that? How could you show me the extent of your love and snatch it away? Now, I feel so attatched to you that if your heart stopped beating, mine would too. I feel...like...I love you, for everything that it counts for, I love you. But you don't feel the same.

I pushed his hands away and aimed sloppily for the door, tears staining my vision and impairing it beyond repair. The pain was unbearable. I ripped open the door and fell to the floor as it closed, sobbing pitifully into my hand. I feel like I had just lost the greatest, closest, most intimate thing. And I would never get it back. Ever.

The door opened slowly and Justin knelt beside me, "...Zeke. You alright?"

"Just - just d-don't right now, I - I - I..." I shivered. Justin lifted me into his arms and brought me back into his room, closing the door, and laying me on his bed. He whispered that everything would be alright if I just told him what was wrong. I couldn't. I couldn't.

"I fell in love with you," I panted, curling up into a fetal position, "And - and now you d-don't love me back and I...I - "

Justin placed a finger to my lips, "Ssh. Who said that?"

"I was under Aros and you had Psyche, so even if you had any semblance of feelings for me, it was because of that! Then it was gone and you had both of them. And you kissed me. I've never felt so...so..." I continued to cry, "Y-you don't under-understand...how I feel about y-you..."

"I do."

"Liar," I sniffed.

Justin pushed my back to his bed and rolled on top of me, binding my wrists in his grip, "Dammit, Zeke! I fell for you! Psyche or no Psyche! I noticed every little thing you did when you loved me, and while you slept last night. Before Aros even touched you. I kissed you. Your forehead, your nose, your chin. I felt that wherever I was, someone loved me more than themselves. I felt that you held the very key to my heart and my feelings. Then I was reminded that you would only love me for two more days. After then, you just wouldn't. It would be cruel to charm you every three days with that spell, and I almost considered it too, but if you were to love me, I wanted to hear it from your lips. Until then, I decided that I could never be truly happy."

I sighed, "Really?"

"Really, truly," Justin replied.

"Justin?"

"Yes," he whispered softly.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! Wuddn't dat cute? It's finally over! I wanted it to be a three shot, so I shoved like eighty nine gig into this last chapter. Tell me whatcha think.<strong>

**Also, as a side note, I did go through an experience kind of like Justin and Zeke just had seperately. Someone very special to me showed so much kindeness and love and trust and snatched it away from me when I realized I actually felt true love. I never said a word about it, and I've been in love since, but this chapter really helped me revisit that dark time in me where I would cry in my room with the door closed and walk out with a big fake smile on my face, pretending it all was alright. That's why all slash stories can't just be a happy bubbly place, because it doesn't exist. In real life, people get hurt and scarred by love just as often as they get kissed and healed by it. Thusly, my stories are always sprinkled with a little bit of sadness, but lots of humor and lightheartedness that can always take us to that safe place of peace in the end.**

**Love,**

**BlueOllie**


End file.
